What The WWE Has To Put Up With
by FAWcreator
Summary: What happens after the show ends tht takes place right after WM23. Chapter 30 Plus if you hate the first 6 chapters or so just skip them.
1. Chapter 1

John Cena was walking around backstage after Wrestlemania 23 ended and wa;lked into Shawn Michaels.

HBK: Hey Cena sorry for those steel steps.

Cena: I understand but You tried your best now we're recognized.

HBK: Two Wrestlemanias,2 DX members.

Cena: Well I'm gonna find Orton.

Lashley: Damn, I feel sore Why did I pin Big Show and why does everybody want this title it's not like it's worth something, stupid ECW title. I hope I get drafted to RAW.

Edge: Damn it McMahon if I have to be booed 1 more time I'll- damn this hurts dang Hardy.

Orton: Why are we forced to team up I mean rated RKO that's retarded.

Edge: I know we could be called the ER.

Orton: Sighs.

Meanwhile in a hotel with Kane and Undertaker playing an Smackdown vs Raw 2007.

Kane pinned the Undertaker.

Kane: YES! I beat the World Heavyweight Champion Hell Yeah.

Undertaker: Shit I thought you were dead you're head was fuckin red.

Kane did his signature taunt the same time Kane in the video game did.

Batista: Damn it Cena how come you keep winning.

Orton: And how come you suffer lots of pain and still win.

Cena: Umaga and HBK get too caught up with the title.

Batista: Oh shit I forgot to tell Jeff the Money in the Bank match was still going when he recovered. Oh well Let's go to BK.

Orton: Since when does ECW actually do extreme rules anymore.

Cena: Or have ECW originals that still love ECW.

CM punk: Since when did I get into WWE.

Maria: When you went to ECW.

CM Punk: Wait ECW I thought this was OVW.

HBK is driving and Sandman crashes into him.

HBK: What the crap is your problem!

Sandman: You know all the beers I drink. You shouldn't have stopped the light was green asshole.

HBK gives him the superkick.

Shawn: Now I understand.

The other 3 originals come out wasted.

Dreamer was about to say something but got ran over by a car.

Cena: Holy Shit did I just run over somebody.

Orton: Don't worry it's an ECW original.

RVD: You think you can keep your big mouth shut about the weapons in here.

Sabu comes out with a chair.

HBK low blows rvd superkicks the chair into RVD's face then takes a tire iron and whales sabu with it. Then he spray paints the 4 of them.

HBK: I love my job.

More coming. R & R


	2. Chapter 2

Mark Henry: I hope coming back is worth it because I was having fun away from smackdown.

Teddy Long: I made a match between you and Scotty 2 Hotty.

Henry: Who?

Long: Wrestler, been here for 5 years I think.

Henry is still blank.

Long: Anyways, you're facing him tonight.

Batista and Lashley are in the ring before the fans were in there.

Lashley: I can't believe Smackdown dragged me away from my flight for a match against Matt Hardy.

Batista: Oh yeah, about that, our GM cancelled that match, and you from the match card a-

Lashley: Are you telling me I flew 2000 miles that I paid for to miss my other flight that I also paid for just so I could get erased from the match.

Batista: Basically so uh . . . bye.

Kennedy: So Hardy you see The Condemned yet?

Hardy: Yeah Triple H is a good actor compared to Wesley Snipes.

Kennedy: That's Blade Trinity.

Hardy: Oh yeah John Cena truly outdone himself in that mov-

Kennedy: That's the Marine.

Hardy: Oh yeah when Vince tried to help Eric a-

Kennedy: That was last night's episode of Entourage.


	3. Chapter 3

Vince Mchmahon: Damn it! Why couldn't it be a loser gets splashed through a table or loses all their money.Now I'm bald.

Shane: I knew that sledge hammer to the back at unforgiven should've been your last appearance.

Meanwhile . . .

Lashley: Not only did I get my match canceled I have a match against Shawn Michaels.

Cena: Wait, I'm already faced HBk. No you're thinking next week.

Lashley: Mcmahon said come to raw May 14th 4:00 for the match.

Cena: He said May 21st and show up in Boston not Sydney Boston.

Lashley: I showed up for nothing!

Cena: Isn't ECW having a house show you need to show up at in Cincinnati today.

Lashley: Crap!! When?

Cena: In about . . . 30 seconds.

Lashley starts running.

Cena: Maybe I should've told him were on the border to Cinncinati.

Orton: Why is Lashley running away from Cinncinati. Shouldn't we tell him.

Cena: Uh . . . No.

In the RAW ring 4 hours after it ended.

Jeff: Who's the retard that put me in a ladder match against cena next week?

Matt: Uuuuhhh . . . Look a dog!!!

Jeff: Where!

Matt runs through the barricade as Jeff cusses for 3 minutes straight.

Mchmahon: I don't get it this humor is very deficient.

Shane: We need to have a debate over this.

Ric Flair: Hey Boss whatchya watchin?

TV: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Flair backs away and starts running.


	4. Chapter 4

In an airplane . . .

Sabu: I can't believe I get released not dreamer not sandman me.

Cena: Yeah uh huh

Sabu: First they tell me a rivalry with Kane is obscene, then I get in a new breed vs originals match at wrestlemania. Since when does killing each other in the 90s make us a faction.

Cena: Uh huh- Hey there's somebody by the door calling you.

Sabu and Cena go near the door as Cena opens it and gives Sabu a parachute.

Sabu: What's the parachute for? I don't see anybo-

Cena pushes Sabu out the plane.

Sabu: AAAAAHHHH!!!!

Everybody applauds.

Carlito: You did what we wanted to do since 2006.

Lashley: Ok so I'm on time.

CM Punk: Yes.

Lashley: I'm in the right city right.

Punk: Correct.

Lashley: Good.

Punk: I can't believe you're facing Mysterio too.

Lashley: I'm supposed to be on ECW.

Punk: That's Thursday.

Lashley: AAAA!!!

He then spears Punk.

Mcmahon: Finally some good entertainment.

TV: Hey Patrick let's go jellyfishing

Ric Flair comes in.

Flair: Hey I-

Flair looks in the air, walks slowly out then runs away.


	5. Chapter 5

Vince: Finally A scene I understood.

TV: Spongebob get back to work!

Flair comes in.

Flair: How come when I come in you're watching crap.

Mcmahon: Just slowly run away.

Flair slowly walks away then starts running.

Kane: Since when did WWE move to video games.

Undertaker: Are you serious we played the X-box 360 last month.

Kane: Oh yeah I beat your ass.

Kennedy: Did you see Smallville yet?

Hardy: Oh yeah Didn't that get canceled 10 years ago.

Kennedy: That's Small Talk.

Hardy: isn't that a band.

Kennedy: That's Tommy Tutone.

Hardy: Oh yeah J.D. and Turk-

Kennedy: That was last week's episode of Scrubs.

Hardy: No wonder that sucked.


	6. Chapter 6

Cena and Venis were talking and all of a sudden.

Sabu comes in.

Sabu: CENA!!

Cena: Oh hell!

Sabu and cena were waling each other with weapons, the fight ended up into a zoo.

Sabu: You're gonna pay.

Sabu and Cena ended up on top of a cage on the edge next to a lion pit.

Cena: This is gonnna be vengeance al over again!

Cena levels sabu and hits him with an FU 15 feet into a lion pit.

Worker: OH MY GOD!

Cena: Don't worry he got fired.

Worker: Still we shuld help him.

Cena: Wait he got fired from ECW.

Worker: Oh okay FALSE ALARM.

Sabu: AAAAHHHH!!!

Jeff Hardy: What'd you sign me for this time.

Matt: You're in a cage with hhh with barbed wire around it, the weapons are a chair, 2 chairs wrpped in barbed wire,a baseball bat, 10 tables, a 25 foot ladder, a pipe, barbed wire 2 by 4's everywhere,3 sledgehammers, a scaffold at the top 20 ft. in the air. You'll be fine.

Jeff: I'm gonna hurt you in ways of torture.

Matt: uuhh. . . Look A DOG!!

Jeff: Where?

Melina: I win again.

Nitro: I can't believe it. Your like 60 and I'm 82 and you still pinned me.

Melina: Best 6 out of 11.

Nitro: Youre on.

Mchmahon: Finally A show I understand.

TV: Gotta Catch em all.

Flair is about to walk in.

Flair: Oh screw it!

Kennedy: Why can't you just say no.

Matt: All I saw last night was ECW.

Jeff and Kennedy: What?

Matt: Wrestling, been here for over a decade, our compitition.

Jeff: It's hard to say were related.

Kennedy: Yeah who's ever heard of ECW?


	7. Chapter 7

Lashley: Wait where is the ring.

Cena: This is an autograph session Smackdown is next Wednesday.

Lashley: Sighs. Never listen to Batista again.

Kane: You told him the wrong date on purpose?

Batista: Yup. He deserved it.

Kane: How?

Batista: He was on ECW.

Kane: ECW's an urban legend.

Jeff Hardy: Signing autographs is fun.

Matt Hardy: You got all the autographs!

Jeff: Well, you're the only one hre who thinks there's a show called ECW.

Sabu ambushes Cena from behind.

Cena throws Sabu into a fan.

Guard: What's going on.

Sabu: He threw me into a loin pit and off a plane.

Cena: He thinks he was part of a show called ECW.

Guard: You heard Cena let's get him!!

Dozens of guards attacked Sabu & took him to jail.

Kennedy: Man, some people, psst ECW I mean come on.

Matt: Oh yeah Jeff I signed you for a hell in a cell match against Khali.

Jeff: Hey guards, Matt also believes in ECW!

Several guards ambush Matt.

Cena: ECW that's just like how people believed a there was a wrestler named RVD.

RVD: Actually I'm right here.

The lights go out and Undertaker shows up and he and Cena knock out RVD and lock him in a closet.

Jeff: Good thing WWE only has 2 shows and none called ECW.

They all laugh as Matt and Sabu were taken to jail.


	8. Chapter 8

Cena: Tazz! I haven't seen you since june last year.

Tazz: Yeah so how's RAW.

Cena: Awesome where have you been.

Tazz: Are you serious! I'm on ECW.

Cena: What?

Tazz: Extreme championship wrestling.

Cena: Hey Matt do you know what ECW is?

Hardy: I told you. I got thrown in jail.

Jeff: Don't listen to them ECW's a myth.

Cena: And I thought Lashley was weird.

Undertaker and Kane are at a video game shop.

2 fans come up to them.

Fan #1: Oh My Gosh! You're the Undertaker.

Fan #2: We've been fans of you since 1998!

Undertaker: Thanks oh you've seen Kane right?

Both: Who?

Kane starts steaming.

Undertaker: He's in half my career.

Fans: We don't know who he is.

Kane grabs both of them by the throats and throws them over a table with games on it. He takes a Wii and smashes it over Fan#1's head. Then Kane starts assaulting cashiers other customers and even the manager.

Undertaker: Kane calm down!!

Edge comes in.

Edge: I haven't seen so much carnage since WWE Day Of Reckoning came out.

Matt: Hey Jeff here's the match card.

Jeff: These are good matches and hey! I'm only in a singles match with Carlito this week.

Matt: Oh wait that's next week here's this week's match card.

Jeff: A Gun match with Umaga, Undertaker, and Khali in a 3 on 1 handicap match!!! Is this even legal?!

Matt: Well I signed you up for it. I mean . . . You signed me for a match with Mark Henry.

Jeff: Yeah but it was a singles match with rules!!!!

Matt: Uuuh . . . Look A Dog!

Jeff: Where? I- Damn it how come I always fall for it.

Cena: I can't believe you injured Mysterio shouldn't you do something.

Flair: No, no I'm trying to get fired.


	9. Chapter 9

Cena: OK Just what happened?

Flair: Well, Mysterio was talking I picked up a bat on the ground, then he started talking about him on ECW so I cracked his temple then just whaled on him.

Cena: We have to call an ambulance a- wait did you say ECW? Alright just leave him.

Lashley: YES! I'm on time and at the right show.

Dreamer: You're back on ECW?

Lashley: ECW!? That's not even real. Who are you?

Undertaker: My motorcycles are awesome and I like how they're in the old games too.

Kane: Hey am I popular?

Taker: Of course ever since you debuted in 2006.

Kane: I DEBUTED IN FREAKIN 1997!!!!!!

Jeff: Here's my number how about yours?

Matt: Hey Jeff I-

Jeff: Not now Matt.

Matt: OK (thinking) How did Jeff survive that gun match?

Jeff: Thanks a lot Matt. 1st you put me in a match against Cena in a ladder match where I got FUed off a ladder back-1st onto another ladder, then a scaffold cage match with barbed wire with HHH, then a hell in a cell match against Khali, and last a Gun match where I got knicked in the arm twice I shot all 3 of them and now they're sueing me, Now I lost my date!! Luckily I still have that gun.

Matt: I have a weapon of my own.

Jeff: What?

Matt: Look a Dog!

Jeff: Where!?


	10. Chapter 10

Matt: Jeff you loss that battle royal the worst way possible.

Flashback on RAW.

Matt and Jeff are the final two. Matt is getting up and Jeff is on the top rope.

Jeff: SWANTON!

Fans cheer.

Matt gets up.

Matt: Look a dog!

Jeff: Where!?

Matt pushes Jeff off the ropes and outside the ring.

Jeff: So What it's not like the last one eliminated gets beat up by Batista.

Just then Batista runs and spears Jeff then gives him a Spinebuster to a Batista Bomb.

Batista: Oh yeah you also loss your Intercontinental title to Matt.

Jeff is staggering to get up.

Jeff: Why does everything bad happen to me?

Then Batista delivers another Power Bomb to Jeff through a flaming table with thumbtacks and razorwire on it.

Cena: I didn't think you were gonna hit Mysterio.

Flair: Maybe we should call an ambulance or pick him up o-

Cena: LOOK AN ICE CREAM TRUCK!

Flair and Cena run to it.

Kane: Hey Vince can I be put in more matches?

Vince: Who are you?

Kane: Are you F ing kidding me!?

Vince: Would you like a job here?

Then Kane chokeslams him angrily leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Undertaker: Hey Cena, Flair where'd you get the ice cream?

Cena: Truck but it's getting away.

Undertaker gets on his motorcycle, chases it, hooks it on a chain, but when it stopped ironically next to the Hardys Undertaker crashed through the back door causing the truck to flip somehow and ice cream getting everywhere.

Jeff: An ICE CREAM TRUCK! Quick Matt you got $0.50!?

Matt: We need money! Wait I only have 50 cents.

Jeff: We can split a Superman Popsicle.

Matt: Uuuh. . . Look A Dog!

Jeff: We can worry about the dog later right now we need money!

Kane: Woah an ice cream truck! Hey Matt I'll give you change.

Jeff: OK here you-

Kane pushes them both down and steals their 2 quarters.

Edge came and speared Kane.

Then Matt knocked out Edge with a chair.

Matt: Okay whoever believes in ECW gets the money.

Edge, Jeff, and Kane: DAMN IT!

Undertaker: This ice cream is awesome, oh yeah sorry about the car.

Ice cream man: What the hell?

He looks at sign in car.

WARNING This truck may attract professional wrestlers that spend their money on booking matches, being in pain a lot, or collecting motorcycles.

Jeff: It's hard to believe I didn't fall for the dog trick this time for ice cream.

Kane: Actually there was a dog just 5 minutes ago.

Jeff: I swear if you give me that fifty cents I'll pay for hotel service.

Matt: Really?

Jeff: Yes.

1 day later.

Hotel worker: Would that be all for room service?

Matt: I'd like fifty more plates of everything here and 16 sandwiches from subway. I'll pay extra.

Worker: Your bill right now is 6700 dollars.

Jeff: What?!!


	12. Chapter 12

Cena: Woah!!

Lahley: What happened!

Cena: Sci Fi has a wrestling show that looks exactly like ours.

Matt: That's ECW on Sci-fi.

Jeff: Shut up abut ECW!!

Coach: Matt you think ECW's real I'm stripping you of your title.

Jeff: Do I get it back?

Coach: You're related to him. So no.

Lashley: Who does it go to then?

Coach: UUUHH… The Undertaker.

Undertaker: Yes! I can drive away on my motorcycle with gold. Did I ever tell you my motorcycle-

Everyone there: SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THE MOTORCYCLE!!

Kane: At least people know you. Nobody even knows I used to where a mask.

Everybody there again: Really?

Edge: Woah the chainsaw's out of control.

Director: CUT!

Filmer: Maybe we should get a wrestler that knows how to work a chainsaw!

Edge: It's GOT A MIND OF ITS OWN RRRRRRRRUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!

The studio just collapses into pieces as 45 people are hurt, 25 of those people are sueing & 5 of those people went into comas.

Director: Last time I shoot a Survivor Series commercial.


	13. Chapter 13

Cena: This is a really boring day.

Batista: I know usually someone tries to do something funny, suspenseful, or stupid.

Lashley: It's been like that this whole month.

Cena: There goes Jericho and his "Save us" gimmick.

Batista: WE were doing fine without him.

Orton: this grocery store is boring!

Just then Undertaker crashes through the window on his motorcycle and knocks down Aisle 5.

Undertaker: Am I too late for the hardcore title match?

Cena: Harcore ti- That was suspended 4 years ago.

Then Undertaker chokeslams Orton, to Last Ride, to a tombstone on the conveyor belt and pins him with a ref in sight.

1.. 2.. 3!

Undertaker: Yes! Then he steals the WWE title.

Matt: Jeff you see the Undertaker!?

Then Undertaker hits Matt with a right hand, Triple H then conks Taker with a sledgehammer then to a pedigree but Jeff knocks out Triple H with a chair and pins Undertaker.

1.. 2.. 3!

Jeff: Yes I'm the new WWE Champion a-

Matt: Look a dog!!

Jeff: Where!?

Matt rolled up Jeff.

1.. 2.. 3!

20 minutes later Matt was hiding on a 50 foot skyscraper.

Michael Cole: Hey Matt you have to return the belt or your fired.

Matt: Fine!

Matt gives Cole the belt but he knocks matt out with it and pins him

1.. 2.. 3!

Then Hornswoggle low blows Michael Cole and throws him off the skyscraper.

Cole: AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!!

Below him,

Truck Driver: We need to let these tables and barbed wire cool off open the roof.

Assistant: Ok.

It opens.

Assistant: Good thing they're set up.

3 seconds later Cole falls through the barbed wire tables.

Then Jericho knocks on the door.

Driver: Hey aren't you Chris Je-

He hits Driver with a pipe and the assistant Out the truck.

Opens the back door pins Cole.

1.. 2.. 3!

Jericho: Why the hell did I do that I'll win it anyway in two weeks.

R & R.


	14. Chapter 14

Undertaker: Jericho I have to show you something.

Jericho: Yeah What is I-

Taker hits him with a tire iron 3 times in the face and pins him.

1 2 3!!

Vince: Who might you be?

Guy: I'm an agent for Paramount I want to see the WWE Champion.

Undertaker: I'm that champio-

HBK rolls him up from behind .

1 .. 2.. 3!

HBK: I'm the WWE Ch-

Batista gives him a spinebuster through a table and pins him.

1 2 3!

Batista: You were saying?

Agent: We want the WWE champion in a movie with action, chicks, and you'll have a fun time.

Batista: Alright how much will I get pai-

Edge spears Batista.

1 2 3!!

Edge: what movie?

Agent: Uhh well a movie with lots of ac-

Kane chokeslams Edge but Undertaker boots Kane and pins him.

1 2 3!!

Batista powerbombs Undertaker.

1 2-

He kicks out.

Batista hits Everybody there but the agent with chairshots repeatedly and pins him again.

1 2 3!!

Agent: Ok let's go.

5 months later . . .

Vince: let's see how the movie is.

In the theater.

Movie after opening scene you see batista.

Batista in movie: I'm officer David a-

Even in the movie he got pinned by Kane.

1 2 3!!

Kane: I'm officer David a-

Jeff hits Kane with Camera 2.

1 2 3!!

Jeff: I'm off-

Matt: Look a dog!!

Jeff: Where?!

Matt rolls up Jeff.

1 2 3!!

It went like that for 2 straight hours then the credits rolled.

WWE meeting at headquarters.

Vince: The movie was liked for comedy than action by the way where is the WWE champion.

Jericho is being chased by Lashley and gets speared.

1 2 3!!

Vince: (sighs).


	15. Chapter 15

Jeff: I hate these meetings.

Cena: I know but why do I have to come here.

Undertaker: Vince with his useless chatter.

Orton: I wish the hardcore championship was really back.

Vince: Someone planted a bomb at our next show but we don't know where so use caution whe-

Taker: Hardcore Championship!!

Unertaker hits Orton with a moniter and pins him with Mickie Henson getting the pin.

1 2 3!!

Undertaker runs with the WWE Championship.( Not the hardcore one to clear up confusion.)

Undertaker: Just wait til Sarah hears about this.

Undertaker drives off.

Wrestlers follow him but into the next show.(What Vince said earlier).

Vince: Damn it I said a C4 Bomb and- ah Damn it.

Kane meets Undertaker at a vending machine.

Kane: I'll have a cherry and you?

Taker bonks him on the head.

Taker: Could've had a V8.

Kane: No I can't there's no choice of V8.

Taker bonks him on the head again.

Taker: Could've had a coke.

Kane: Alright that joke sucked.

Batista: I agree.

Batista rolls him up with ref in sight.

1 2 3!

Batista runs.(With the title of course).

JBL: I will become the new champ because I am a gr-

20 minutes later…

Because I'm A WRESTLING GOD!

Orton: Uh John the champ left already like, he was just here.

JBL: WHAT!?

Orton: Yeah he even took a picture of us he took your hat he even had time to develop it and leave it there.

Bradshaw picks it up and sees Batista wearing his hat, holding beer with Orton & Bradshaw.

Shane: I got him now.

Batista was sitting on equipment below the titantron as Shane took aim.

Shane did the LOF off the 50 foot titantron but-

Batista: Oh a nickel!

He moves as shane hits the ground missing completely.

As Batista gets the nickel he hits his head on a camera booth and falls unconscious.

Out of irony HBK Pins Batista And runs with the wwe title.

HBK: Why is Shane in the same position of the hardcore match at summerslam 2000 after Steve Blackman jumped off the –

Then Ric Flair rolls up HBK.

Jeff: Hey Matt you ready to see my concert tonight.

Matt: It's tonight! Uhhhh LOOK A DOG!!

Jeff: Oh yeah Junkyard Dog is on the posto but- Wait where'd you go.

Kane: Can I just get a drink!

He pushes a button.

Beep! (Explosions).

50 hours of injuries later…

Vince: Alright lets get to business. You guy's paychecks are being delivered after you watch a movie.

Everybogy: YES!

Vince: MEET THE FOCKERS!!!

Everybody: NO!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Shawn: We should come back with DX.

HHH: Why don't we bring nWo as well.

Shawn: Sure! The more the merrier.

HHH: Forget it. I wasn't associated with nwo and only have 2 members.

Shawn: Ok.

He walks away.

Later in an airplane.

HHH is having a dream about WCW on sci-fi.

Then HBK attacks him.

HHH grabs 2 parachutes but Shawn steals 1.

He superkicks him out and jumps out.

They pull the strings.

Shawn: Will you make DX happen now?!!

HHH: When ECW IS A REALITY!!

They brawl until the parachutes fall off.

Meanwhile. . .

Matt: So how was the concert?

Jeff: It got lit on fire and Shannon Moore lost consciousness in 45 seconds.

Vince we will have boiler room gauntlets because our damages cost us our ring.

The object is to throw your opponent 10 feet through these wires and tables.

1st gauntlet

Shannon Moore

Undertaker

Kane

Rey Mysterio

Finlay

Regal

MVP

Matt Hardy

Jeff Hardy

Some Random Fan

Results. . .

Random Fan: Wait I'm here to repair the-

Finlay hits him 10 feet through the junk.0:07.

Regal:-

Nobody cares about Regal so they told him to show up in Russia.

Matt: There's ice cream down there!!

MVP, Rey, Taker, and Kane jump off.0:37.

Matt: There's a dog down there as well!

Jeff jumps through the tables as well.0:43.

Matt: Look a decent paycheck!

Moore jumps off too.0:49.

Winner via tricking wrestlers to fall off for stupid reasons Matt Hardy.

Vince: We got 5 star ratings. And I have an announcement we made a glass WWE Logo.

Everybody: WOAH!!

Shane: It costs $25,000,000.

Then HBK & HHH fall on it and break it into 20 billion pieces.

Vince: AUGGHHH!!!! Damn it!!! I'm PUTTING YOU BASTARDS IN A GUN 24/7 MATCH STARTING NOW!!!

Rules Shoot DX anytime of the day to win a title shot.

Review and Don't sue me!


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff: Out of all the dumb things you've done in the past this is the worst.

Matt: I swear I didn't know what I was thinking!!

Jeff: I will never look at you the same as a brother, colleague, or even Frickin HUMAN!!

Matt: I didn't mean to throw your paycheck in the sewer I swear!

Jeff: Paycheck? I was talking about eating the last piece of cheesecake!!

Matt: Um no it's still there next to uh . . . THE DOG!!

Jeff: Where!?

Meanwhile in a building with DX.

HHH: Great This is the best reunion yet. I'm being hunted by friends, hiding with the Fun-Killing Kid a-

HBK: You shut up and watch out for our friends!

And for some reason RVD escaped the janitors closet and jumped through a window!

RVD: HHH, Shawn I need to get back to home quickly! I have no money I've been here for 5 months, Undertaker and cena locked me in the janitors closet of that autograph session, my wife thinks I'm missing or dead. I-

HBK: Ok let's go outside.

He opens the door.

RVD: Thanks I real- Why did you close and lock the door a-

(Gunshots)

RVD: MY KNEE!!

Kane: Damn wrong guy!

Vince: I think you shot one of our most famous alumni.

Everybody laughs.

Vince: You're right what am I saying. But anyways drop all your weapons.

HBK: Run.

DX escapes as RVD was left there but since I can't kill alumni he was helped on an ambulance.

Cena: Wait who's paying for the weapons and for that matter can't RVD sue us?

Vince: Uh Jeff is. And we reschedule secretly.

Everybody: YAY!!!

Jeff: Wait the bill is $300,000 and I was saving that for a house in Minnesota!

Vince: Let's go home.

Batista: Wrestlemania 23 changed everything!

Jeff: No shut up! This isn't ending until I find a way to-


	18. Chapter 18

Vince: How much air does Jeff have for the No Way Out shoot?

Photographer: He's been in there for a long time so I'd say 3 more minutes.

20 seconds later.

Vince: Get him out of there! He's Turning BLUE DAMNIT!!

Worker: He needs CPR!

Mark Henry: Stand back!

He gives him a splash from the chamber.

Jeff starts breathing again.

Vince: Good Work Henry!

But henry then hits him with a chair .

Henry: Fear the Nation!

Vince: Uh the nation of domination ended 10 years ago.

Henry: I guess will have to reinstate the 24/7 rule!

20 days later. . .

Cena: So that's how DX got out of the Gun survival.

HBK: Cena no!

Kane takes out a gun.

But he was the WWE Champion so Batista gives him a spinebuster at the mall they were in.

1 2 3!!

Batista goes into one of those places that sell those cellphones and license plates out of nowhere.But Undertaker rams his cycle into it tipping it over 20 feet down.

Turns out it was a distraction for HHH to hit him with a sledgehammer in the forehead.

1 2 3!!

Everybody looks in shock!!

Matt: Hey Helmsley look! It's the Kliq!

HHH: Where!

Matt hit him with a Twist of Fate 20 feet down to the food court and fell through a table.

Vince finds the bill after that saga was over.

Vince: $23,000,000!!!

Al Snow: That's why I-

Foley: Wait you're not supposed to be involved in WWE.

Then Snow hit him with Head!

Vince: Somebody's getting fired. For real this time!

R&R plus the Kliq is a stable with HBK, Xpac,Nash, & Ramon.


	19. Chapter 19

Jeff: Where am I?

Matt: Hospital. You almost drowned and nobody cared for CPR so mark henry gave you a splah then attacked you with a chair talking about "fearing the nation of domination".

Jeff: Did we get the photos?

Matt: Hell yeah here's one of you losing consciousness, and you turning blue, me stealing your wallet-

Jeff: What!!!

Matt: Uhh look a dog!!

Jeff: You keep saying that since this saga started.

Then a Schnauzer attacked Jeff as Matt ran away.

Taker: You want me to give up a motorcycle for a demolition derby!?

Kane: Uh Batista already took it and he ruled 24/7 Oops!!

Taker: 24/7!!!

He goes to the derby and takes a sledgehammer to Batista's head on the motorcycle(I know it's pretty stupid to use a cycle in a demolition derby) and pinned him.

1 2-

Kane: I meant 24/6 we get Saturday off.

Taker: Oh. Sorry Dave.

Batista starts twitching.

Then Ax & Smash of Demolition come for comedy.

But then they got ran over by cars.

Foley: I'm running out of work, Where's Edge when you need him!?

Al Snow: You should become a road agent.

Foley: I thought we kicked you out of WWE a year ago and stop following me!

Snow then hits him with head.

Cena: so Batista, Taker, it's midnight what do you-

Taker tombstones Batista.

1 2 3!!

A mysterious character throws him the WWE title.

Taker:Yes!! 24/6 rule took effect!

Then Cena FUed him to a 3 count.

I'll probably do 500 more of these by chapter 22.


	20. Chapter 20

Undertaker: Oh man this is gonna be a tough match at wrestlemania.

Jeff: Oh Shut the Fck up you F!&KING BASTARD YOU WIN EVERY TIME!!

HHH: Besides how do you think you've won in the past.

Taker: Well. . .

Jimmy Snuka gets hit with an anvil in 1990.

Jake the Snake Roberts gets ran over by a hearse 4 hours before WM at 1992.

Diesel gets ran over by an 18 wheeler that Paul Bearer was driving in 1996.

HHH gets thrown through broken glass in 2001.

Batista falls 3 stories in 2007.

HHH: Who would've thought my wallet fell in 2001.

Taker: Yeah it fell you can keep believing that.

Cena: I thought we taught you a lesson last time.

Birchill: I'm not intimidated.

Matt: Well then.

They push Birchill into a dumpster right as a garbage truck picks it up and ironically drives away and gets into an accident.He falls into a lake and leave the rest to the alligators.

RVD: Can I come back yet?

Vince: Well we got all these awards without you.

RVD: But I can multiply that!

Vince: I don't know whenever you comeback everybody else wants there job back.

RVD: Who?

Al Snow: Can I have my job back?

Randy Savage: Yeah can I at least appear?

Sycho Sid: No cuts I was here first!

Vince: Ok you're hired.

Everyone: YAY!

Vince: Now you're fired.

Everyone: Damn!

Vince: I told everybody somebody's' getting fired for real.

Mark Henry: Where's the nation. I sent invitations.

Ron Simmons: Oh yeah D'lo Brown said he couldn't make it. Kama Mustafa said get out of my face. The Rock said he was too cool. And I'm here to uh. . .. um . . . um . . .

30 minutes later. . .

Farooq: Oh yeah to reform the acolytes.

Henry already left.

Cena: Let's go celebrate!!

Matt: Applebees!!!

Silence.

Cena: You're so lucky you have seniority.

Matt: And my sentences end before the end of the chapter.

Cena: What do you mean by th-


	21. Chapter 21

Kane: Hey Taker, how'd you defeat edge at Wrestlemania

Taker: Well I beat his head against an anvil, Why'd you think the gogoplata(submission maneuver) worked so well.

Vince: Now whoever starts pinning the WWE champion and start 24/7 will get 1 year in prison and 500 fine.

Orton: Thank you.

Vince: Now then Jeff will face hhh for hhh's shot at backlash.

HHH: Oh really.

He hits orton with hammer and pins him.

25 minutes later

HHH: Aw man that was so worth it.

Cop: You have the right to remain silent so shut up!!

HBK: I have the longest WWF/E career.

Cena: Yup even though Ric Flair came in 1991 and you came in 1988. He was just on WCW & NWA.

HBK: 1st Ric Flair next up JBL.

Cena: What about Batista.

HBK: Shut up! Why aren't you fired.

Cena: Good old voodoo.

He takes a Mcmahon doll and takes a dollar bill and touches his head with it.

Vince: Oh my gosh!! I have this feeling I should give Cena a raise.

Kane: Hey whoever thought we'd be champions together.

Taker: What title did you win again?

Kane: I think a WCW title.

Taker: No you have the Hardcore championship.

Kane: Oh yeah. What about 24/7.

Taker: 24/7!

He chokeslams him and pins him.

Taker: Hey I'm not arrested.

Al Snow: Don't worry vince I'll take over.

Vince: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE!!

He hits him with head again & again until the author was done with the chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

HHH: Yup I am the champion of champions and the best thing is I don't have anybody important to fight

HBK: What about khali?

HHH: Who?

HBK: Don't tell me you forgot summerslam.

HHH: What about In Your House?

HBK: Are you on weed the last one was a decade ago!

Edge: Where's The Undertaker I want to beat him up right now!

Taker: I'm right here and I've been right next to you the last two weeks.

Edge: When?

Flashback

Egde checks into hotel and Taker is in the room right next to him.

Edge: Hey Undertaker did you hear about the match?

8/15

Edge calls out the Undertaker who's in the front row.

Taker: I paid for this seat and I'm not leaving maybe next week.

Edge: It kinda ruins the whole wanting to fight you temptation.

Taker: There is one magic word.

Edge: Fine 24/7!

Taker: 24/7!!

Jeff: So Matt you finally went to Raw.

Matt: But I'm on ECW.

Jeff: Will you stop with that fake ECW crap! It's not like it's extreme or popular or real!

Matt: Fine I'll just sign you to a match with MVP to another Gun match.

Jeff: Good I can't wait- WHAT!!

Matt runs to the mcmahons.

Jeff: You Motherfu-

Batista: NO!!

Batista spears Jeff.

Batista: You can't say that word it was already said by the Undertaker in the beginning and this is a T saga.

Jeff: Damn that Undertaker to hell.

Batista: Yeah there you go that son of a bitch.

Jeff: Piece of Sh-

Batista: Not that one either I think.

Shane: Cena you'd better find Mysterio!

Cena: Or what?

Shane: We'll stop putting the chemical in water that makes people like your movies.

Cena: So?

Shane: And we'll confiscate the voodoo doll that represents critics giving good ratings.

Cena: Please don't can't we wait till my new movie.

Kane: Let's just say that Mysterio is put out of his misery.

Shane: Oh my god your Isaac Yankem DDS!!

Kane: What?! That was 13 years ago.

Shane: Your FAKE DIESEL!!

Kane: That was 11 years ago.

Shane: Oh yeah your that one big red machine guy. That I faced in 2003.

Kane: Yes.

Shane: VADER I thought I'd never see you again.

Kane: sigh.

Cena: Well here we go agai-

Matt: Wait I say the last full sentence.

Cena: Will you just stop ending the chapter with the last-


	23. Chapter 23

HBK: HHH what have you done?!

HHH: I didn't know honestly.

Jeff: This is the worst thing you've ever done in your career.

HHH: I don't think it's that bad.

Jeff: You ate Big Show's apple pie! That's the worst thing you could do at this situation.

Show: Hey guys I hope my apple pie is in there in this situation.

He opens the fridge and then POW! HHH hit him with the sledgehammer right in the back of the head.

Jeff: RUN!!

Cena: Oh man I can't believe the chemical is out of water. And I just made another movie.

Kane: Why don't you just let the audience decide if it's a good movie.

I liked the marine.

Cena: Really.

Kane: Had a tall glass of water before I saw it.

Cena then gave Kane an FU and left agitated..

Batista: Thanks a lot Taker now we can't say the F word or any of the others.

Taker: You are full of SHI-

But before he could say the ret a gunshot came out of nowhere.

Batista: What the F-

Then another came.

Punk: Who knew that I would be WHC.

Batista: Not unless 24/7 WAS CALLED OUT!

Taker: 24/7!!

Undertaker gave Punk a piledriver in broad daylight.

Batita: Here we go again.


	24. Chapter 24

HHH: So it was one misunderstanding.

Show: So you're telling me shawn ate my apple pie and a fly was on my head so you hit me with the sledgehammer to kill it.

HHH: Yes.

Show: I'm gonna kill YOU!

Kane: I don't think Mysterio's making the battle royal tonight.

Cena: Where is he anyway?

Mysterio: I went to Mcdonald's.

Cena: You went to Mcdonald's for WEEKS!

Mysterio: Yeah Kane dropped me off and I must've lost track of time.

Cena: Well now my movie isn't going to do good now that I can't drug the critics or use voodoo.

Jericho: How come my finishing move is called Codebreaker can I just stop using that move it hurts my knees.

Shane: But that maneuver gets ratings if you can't do the codebreaker I'm gonna have to fire you.

Meanwhile…

Shawn: Hey Cena can I borrow the Jericho voodoo doll.

Cena: Sure.

HBK then stomps on his leg.

Jericho: OWWW! CRAP!!

Shane: What's wrong.

Jericho: My LEG BROKE I CAN"T DO THE CODEBREAKER!

Shane: That means I get to fire you. YES- I mean that's really sad.

Jeff: What a RAW that was right Matt? Matt? Hey a letter.

Dear Jeff,

I have to get to ECW the only errands I got to do were to get my tickets, put you in a match against Khali oh yes and guns are involved, and tell you there's a dog right next to you.

Jeff: Where?

Also, I left you the bill for the hotel.

Sincerely,

Matt.

Jeff: Damn Matt and his lies about ECW's existence. This is a bunch of Fu-

Batista: NO!!

Jeff: Dave how'd you get into my room?

Batista: You can't say any mature content.

Jeff; OK but how'd you get in here?

Batista: Why do I have to be the FCC over here?

Jeff: I GET IT But how'd you get in here? How'd you get from the RAW building all the way to my room!?

Batista: Time Machine.

Jeff: Well why don't you go forward in time when you don't annoy me.

Batista: I did but that's 50 years into the future.

Jeff: LEAVE!!

Batista: Fine!

Batista presses buttons on his watch and he's gone.

Jeff: And if I see you agai- Damn this is getting more F'd up by the chapter.

Then jeff wakes up.

Jeff: Where am I?

Matt: You fell asleep after RAW. Well I'm gonna go to WCW on Sci-fi right now.

Jeff: What about ECW?

Matt: Who?

Jeff: What a nightmare.

Cena: You don't know the half of it.

Jeff: How'd you get in here.

Cena: Time Machine they gave them out during the meeting.

Taker comes in right as they were talking.

Taker: hey I'm gonna borrow your DVD and go back in time to make it look like I invented it in 1989.

Then Jeff wakes up again.

Jeff: Where am I.

Matt: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU HAVE TO BE ON SMACKDOWN IN 2 MINUTES!!

Jeff: how far is it away?

Matt: 600 miles.

Cena: It's gonna be a LONG week?

Taker: How would you know you're injured.

Cena: But I got the last full sentence.

Taker: What are you talking abo-

R&R.


	25. Chapter 25

Photographer: Alright Hardy we need you upside down for the no mercy poster

Hardy: Ok but last time I was in the poster they had me drowning in water.

Henry: Don't worry I'm right here with the chair.

Photographer: Alright take 20 everybody!

2 hours later . . .

Jeff: All the blood's rushing to my head LET ME OUT!

Henry then beat up hardy with a chair then speared him so hard he fell off.

Henry: Fear the-

Matt Hardy then knocked out Henry with the title.

Matt: Jeff you Ok, oh let me get your wallet.

Then D'lo Brown hit Jeff with Lo Down.

D'lo: Fear the Nation!

Taker: How come I wasn't invited to Unforgiven.

HHH: Oh yeah I knew I dropped an invitation somewhere.

Taker: That's what you said last year.

Flashback

HHH: Alright I hit just about everybody except the Un-

Big Show: There you are!

HHH: Oh crap!!

He dropped it into the sewer.

Taker: So where is he now.

HHH: I don't know.

Show: I got my apple pie so it's all behind us know. He pats HHH on the shoulder and HHH hits him with a pedigree.

Taker: What was that for!

HHH: Reflex.


	26. Chapter 26

HBK: Wow that Halloween went by FAST!

HHH: I know I kinda blacked out there.

Taker: AWw I had the coolest costume ever!!

Cena: You did remember the Thanksgiving shopping right?

Taker: What!?

Cena: You volunteered to buy the turkey.

Taker: Shi-

Batista: NO!!

Mcmahon: So Spanky you're back.

Kendrick: I'm not spanky I'm The Brian Kendrick I want my title shot.

Mcmahon: Tag team championship?

Kendrick: No! WWE Championship.

Mcmahon: You against HHH that's funny where's Paul London when you need him.

Jeff: Why do we need a America West re-enacment.

Matt: I signed you up for it.

Jeff: That is the worst WWE premise I've ever heard.

Matt: I also signed you up for buying the cranberry sauce.

Kane: Hey I just realized something! Thanksgiving's on Thursday we don't need to buy crap!

Cena: We'll have to move this plotline along then.

HBK: 24/7!!!

Taker then chokeslams Kane through a Thanksgiving table. Cena throws stuffing into the Undertaker's face then FU's him through a table with the turkey. The Gobbeldy Gooker shows up but is hit with a sledgehamer multiple times by HHH.

HHH: Wait, doesn't HBK have to go to jail for announcing 24/7 like Vince said?

HBK: You idiot shut up!


	27. Chapter 27

HHH: Merry Christmas Shawn.

HBK: You do realize that it's past New Years right?

HHH: Really?!

Cena: Aw man That means Wrestlemania is on the way.

Jeff: Now we have to sign autographs!?

Everyone: Damn it!!

Meanwhile with Matt & Batista. . .

Batista: How could you do that to your own brother?

Matt: Couldn't you tell by the dangerous matches I put him in? All the times I told him " look a dog" & taking his money.

Batista: I just thought those were recurring jokes.

Taker: 24/7!!!

He hits Batista with an urn then pins him.

Matt: What the hell are you doing We have ECW in two minutes?!

Kennedy: THIS is RAW on Sci-fi. What the hell is this ECW crap!

Matt: House of Hardcore? Land of Extreme?

Kennedy hits him with a mic.

Orton: Aw good ol' WWE.

Cena: What a crazy year this is gonna be.

Orton low blows him.

Orton: Stop saying the last complete sente-


	28. Chapter 28

Cena: This is gonna be a crazy year.

HBK: Woah did we like black out or something?

HHH: What day is it.

Edge: Woah almost a year has past.

Cena noticed the World Heavyweight Belt on his shoulder.

Cena: How the hell did I get this?

He threw it in the trash.

HBK: I guess we should continue as normal.

Taker: 24/7!!!

Taker hits Cena & Edge with a baseball bat. then chokeslammed both DX members.

Meanwhile . . .

Matt: Augh these tights are killing me.

Jeff: This facepaint went right in my eye.

Jericho: At least you guys didn't change completely. I cut my hair, cut my tights, & gained weight.

Matt: Just like JBL.

Jericho: Shut up, why don't we settle this in the ring.

Jeff: uh we just did literally 2 hours ago.

Flashback

Matt hit Jericho with a TOF but left the ring. Jeff was about to hit the swanton but the facepaint was burning and he fell off.

Matt: Who won that match anyway?

Just then Mcmahon approached them.

Vince: You little bastards! Why the hell did you just leave the match IT'S THE F'ING MAIN EVENT!!!!

Jeff: Oh yeah.

The 3 leave Vince in similar fashion.

Just then the Undertaker tombstoned Vince & pins him.

1 2 3!!

Taker: Yes I'm the new chairman of WWE.

Meanwhile . . .

Cena: Crap you see the Undertaker?

Batista: No I was hoping I'd get fired.

Cena: Why?

Batista: For dropping Dolph Ziggler through the flaming table . . .(whatever you want to happen to Ziggler) . . .

Cena: Damn, nice job.

Taker: You don't have to worry I fired him already.

Batista: Cool.

Then Cena FUs Taker and pins him.

Cena: Now I'm the new CM now I can make another movie.

Batista: Why Marine and 12 rounds sucked in fact all the WWE movies sucked.

CM Punk: Someone call my name?

Cena: Screw you your fired.

Batista: finally.

CM Punk: Did someone call me?

Cena: You're fired to.

Punk: Screw this.

He hits GTS and left.

Crew guy: I'm supposed to clean up. Hello? Are you awake?

He places his hand on him to wake him up & the ref counts the pin.

Ref: congradulations Chairman.

Crew guy: Whatever.


	29. Chapter 29

Vince: This is insane! I''m a rich & powerful man. Now I don't have control of my company anymore!!

Shane: Shhh. Our boss is speaking.

Crew Guy: I think we should have "good" matches. And stop annoying fans. I'll go 1st Dolph Ziggler you're fired.

Ziggler: What!

Just then Undertaker tossed Ziggler out of WWE Headquarters.

Taker: Guys it's over.

Everybody: Hooray!!

They started celebrating & start to party.

Cena: The nightmare's over!

Crew Guy: I also want John in the mail department to be the GM of RAW from now on.

John: huh did someone call me.

Vince: WTF!

Crew Guy: And I award Chris Masters the Hardcore championship.

Masters: Is it because of my amazing ability?

Crew guy: 24/7!!

Taker rams Masters with his motorcycle through a window, goes down into the parking lot & pins him.

Jeff: I love the holiday season.

Jeff then hit a swanton to Undertaker.

Vince: This is blasphemy! I will not let some low-life SOB run my company damn it!

Crew Guy: It's okay I made a 2nd hardcore title and engraved it for you.

Vince: What the Fu-

Batista speared him through another window.

Cena: Happy Holidays everybody.

Matt: Who are you talking to?

Cena: Wha?

Matt: Why are you looking into that camera, its not even on.

Cena: Why do you believe ECW exist?

HH & R&R


	30. Chapter 30

3 hours before Raw starts . . .

Crew guy: Ok, who's the asshole who invented the Divas title.

Shane: That was me "sir".

Crew Guy: I got something to put everyone in holiday spirit.

Crew guy took the title, put it on the ground took a sledgehammer, broke it, added hardcore to it.

Jeff: We got another title. Undertaker?

Taker: I really enjoyed the Divas ti-

Just then he started laughing.

Taker: Sorry it's really hard to say that with a straight face.

Crew guy: Shane your punishment is to stop being on TV because your not a wrestler. You too Vince.(Author's Note: Hint Hint WWE).

Matt: Now that we got a new title 24/7!!

Taker: 24/7!!

Undertaker beats up Sheamus( Or whatever the hell the guys name is). They fought into the parking lot. Undertaker hit Sheamus with a tombstone on a car windshield.

Then A car ran over both of them. HHH came out and pinned Sheamus and ran away.

Matt: So what are you gonna do Jeff?

Jeff: Raw & Smackdown are so boring. I wish there was another show I could go to.

Matt: . . are . .are you kidding me? Do I have to suggest it again?

Cena: You should go to Superstars.

Jeff: Oh yeah thanks.

Matt: Good I thought I would have to say ECW.

Cena & Jeff: What!!?

Matt: I meant OVW.

Jeff: That's what I thought.

They put they're torches away.

HHH was running when Christian blindsided him.

Christian: I need a real title and not this silver crap with these strange initials.

He threw the belt at him but he ducked.

HHH: Snowball 24/7!!

They threw snowballs at each other. HBK, Orton, & Batista joined in. It was fun until Christian hit the Umprettier on HHH & pinned him. HBK superkicked him into the back of a jeep. The jeep took off as HBK jumped and held onto the back by 2 hands. The rest hijacked rides & followed.

Taker recovers, gets on his motorcycle runs over Sheamus, hits that one Drew guy, hits Dolph Ziggler, spots the 24/7 saga, & follows them.

Kane: Can I have some sort of raise?

Crew guy: Sorry I saw your movie See No Evil. I'm heavily determined to fire you.

Kane: Damn!! I was gonna buy a dvd this month.

Crew guy: What.

Kane: The best of Wrestlemania DV-

Then he started laughing.

Kane: Sorry I couldn't say that with a straight face.

The jeep parked. Christian was still knocked out in the back. Orton starts running towards it but runs into a superkick. Edge speared HBK.

HHH: Wait we have to get back to RAW in 10 minutes.

Edge: What do we do?

Mark: I'll drive.

HHH: Wow, you were driving the jeep the whole time.

Edge: Wait why were you driving a jeep away from the show.

Mark: Neverming.

Taker: I'll put my cycle in the back.

HHH picks up Shawn & they get in.

Christian: What happened?

Taker: Henry is driving us back.

Christian: Ow my head.

Taker wraps a chain around his fist and punches Christian & pins him in the jeep.

Crew Guy: You guys just made it.

Taker: Let me get my motorcycle out.

Just then Rey Mysterio did a senton of a 20 ft production truck, onto Undertaker, knocked him off the cycle, out of the jeep & pinned him.

HHH: Yeah but I can't help but think we forgot something.

Back at the last area where they left . . .

Orton: Damn it!! Where the hell did you guys go!!!!

Happy Holidays


	31. Chapter 31

Crew guy: Alright next order of business. Whose the moron that thought of a reality show for WWE.

Shane: WWE NXT. Sounds like a good show to me.

Crew guy: Of course it does. You're suspended.

Matt: So if ECW's gone what's next?

Christian: ECW never existed.

Matt: YES IT DID! No one listens to me about ECW.

Christian: I didn't come back here to listen to ludacris statements.

Matt: YOU HAVE THE ECW TITLE ON YOUR SHOULDER!!!

Christian: Oh THAT'S what this is? I thought it was a welcome back trophy or something.

Matt: I should've went with Jeff to that Thursday show.

Christian: Superstars?

Matt: No. The one with the old guys.

Christian: WCW?

Matt: No! The one that pissed people off with the old guys on TV.

Christian: Still sounds like WCW to me.

Crew Guy: Silence! Or else John in the mail department will fire both of you!

Meanwhile . .

HBK: I wish I was fighting the Undertaker right now.

HHH: Shut up! You've been saying that for 10 days straight.

Cena: Yeah what's the problem?

HBK: I've been in this company longer than anyone else, HHH keeps getting title shots, Cena keeps getting movie roles even though they all suck.  
I take orders from some guy in the mail department. Even before that celebrities & people who don't have a clue what RAW is.(Hint hint WWE.  
& on top of that A leprechaun is my mascot.

Cena: I thought you said my movies were good.

HHH: Oh yeah I thought 12 rounds was a good- sorry I couldn't say that with a straight face. Anyways you can fight Taker right now.  
24/7!!

Taker: Hey.

HHH: Well go on fight.

Taker: Nah I'm about to get another motorcycle. I want to obey the rules from now on. All title changes will be on camera from now on.  
Unless the title ceases to exist.

Christian: Here take this. Hardy says it was the ECW title.

HBK: He's always making things up.

Matt: Goddammit!

Taker: In that case 24/7!!!

TAKER & Shawn begin fighting until they fall off WWE Headquarters.

Cena: Well I must leave. Making another movie.

HHH: CENA'S MAKING ANOTHER ONE!!! CODE RED! CODE RED! 


End file.
